


initium nobis

by Draggy_7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Phil and techno burn down their place of residence, Phil is a watcher, Phil lore, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technos a piglin shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggy_7/pseuds/Draggy_7
Summary: Philza, is an abandoned teen trying to get by the laws of the shitty empire he was raised in. He finds an unexpected alliance with a piglin with an appetite for anarchy and a powerful ghost named Red. Together can they retake the empire and usher in an era of peace? Or will they die trying?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	initium nobis

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hope you guys like this,,, I had this in my head for a while and wanted to share my phil lore)) 
> 
> Phil is sleeping when Red wakes him up

**“||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⍑ᔑꖎꖎ ⎓ꖎ|| ∴⍑ᒷリ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ 𝙹リꖎ|| ⎓ᔑꖎꖎ”**

**“you shall fly when others only fall”**

**“P̧̤͖̭͕̗̖̯̜͉̾͂̇̓͆̉̀̀͐͠h̡̡̬̤̝̘̠̳̤̮̰̹̺͎̻͐̈́̃̀͊̐̑̽́̅́̋̈́̾͘ĩ̧̨̨̨̛̥̤̮̪͉̎͑͛̂̒̆͛͟͝l̛̞̭͇͖͙̦̺̖͂̅̽̈͂͊͝͝ͅ”**

* * *

“Phil”  
  
  
Phil woke up with a start.   
  


“Phil.” Red woke him up early again (probably to tell him another new person came in and that he could ‘borrow’ their money/valuables)

“Yeah mate? What’s it this time?” He said slowly lifting himself off of the cold damp ground and dusting himself off.

“Something that we can borrow from someone?” He added, focusing on making himself look like he hadn’t just slept in an alley. Which he absolutely had but, looking like a peasant never seemed to help him get enough diamonds for food.

“ _Phil_.” Red was being serious with him. Which _never_ happened with Red. They were type of person to joke about killing someone and laugh at a funeral. Serious was the last thing you’d use to describe Red. Phil whipped around to meet Reds face, to at least know what was going on with them.

He was met with Reds piercing ruby red eyes. On a normal day Red eyes were turned up, their snarky personality practically oozing off of them. Today was different. Their eyes stared right into his very soul shaking him. _What was wrong? Did I do something? Have I been figured out?_ Thoughts ran rampant in his head, worrying him.

“I-is there something wrong Red?” They were quick to respond.

“Listen.” It wasn’t a question it was a command. Phil did as he was told listening to the sounds around him.

at first he didn’t notice what was off all he could hear was the normal chatter of the king and how ‘nice’ and ‘caring’ he was (absolute bull shit). It was little noisy today so he listened a little harder.

“I heard there’s a rouge going around destroying empires.”

“I heard that the king is planning to take over all dimensions!”

It was the regular at this point for the king to make up fake threats to keep people here and to scare them into feeling safer here. The kings plan to take over other dimensions wasn’t a secret, most people knew about it. The talk was all normal What had made Red so apprehensive?

Then a horrible voice spoke:

“ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⊣𝙹↸, ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⊣𝙹↸, ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ⊣𝙹↸“  
  


“What the fuck was that? Red?” Phil yelped but Red was to focused on the sound to hear him.

“B̰͎͙̉̂̈́̓͜l̑͢oo͇͒d ̧̛̳͍̻̿̍̄f̟͊̀͜ő̫ṙ̞̰͙̄͝ ̭̲͖͍̟́̆̓̇̕t̮̦̋̋h̛̳̳̏e͓͂ ̩̼́͒b̩̃l͚͈̯̈̆͛o͎̙͖̩̰͑̋̏͞͡ő̘͈͚̉͘d̨̰̠͂͠͡ ͇̑g̙̚o̱̐͂͜d͙͍͔̼̃̄̐̚,B̰͎͙̉̂̈́̓͜l̑͢oo͇͒d ̧̛̳͍̻̿̍̄f̟͊̀͜ő̫ṙ̞̰͙̄͝ ̭̲͖͍̟́̆̓̇̕t̮̦̋̋h̛̳̳̏e͓͂ ̩̼́͒b̩̃l͚͈̯̈̆͛o͎̙͖̩̰͑̋̏͞͡ő̘͈͚̉͘d̨̰̠͂͠͡ ͇̑g̙̚o̱̐͂͜d͙͍͔̼̃̄̐̚,B̰͎͙̉̂̈́̓͜l̑͢oo͇͒d ̧̛̳͍̻̿̍̄f̟͊̀͜ő̫ṙ̞̰͙̄͝ ̭̲͖͍̟́̆̓̇̕t̮̦̋̋h̛̳̳̏e͓͂ ̩̼́͒b̩̃l͚͈̯̈̆͛o͎̙͖̩̰͑̋̏͞͡ő̘͈͚̉͘d̨̰̠͂͠͡ ͇̑g̙̚o̱̐͂͜d͙͍͔̼̃̄̐̚”

“R-red you need to tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Red took awhile to respond stressing Phil even more.

“Phil, that’s another ghost but, not the type I am.”

_well that answered nothing._

“Well no shit Sherlock. Just tell me what’s going on!”

it took Red long to respond again but not as long as before.

“You can hear what they are saying Phil their purpose should be obvious.”

“I’m just saying—“

“shhh.”

phil listened again. he really wised he hadn’t.

ꖌ╎ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹∷!¡⍑ᔑリᓭ, ∷╎!¡ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲᔑリᓭ ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷╎ᒷᓭ, ⍊╎𝙹ꖎᒷリᓵᒷ, ᔑリᔑ∷ᓵ⍑||,  
  


**B̨̢̢̢̛̰͎͙̩͉̗̥̝̙͙͇͚͎̪͙̦̲̭̝̫̹̮̯̺̮͖͓͖͉͕̭͓͎̗̋͂̓͂̆͋̂̿̇́̍͑̓̎͐̇̍̉́́̒̓́̌͆̀̄̋́͌͘͘̕̚͟͞͝͡͞l̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛͇͕̣̥͉̱͙̮̥̼̬̲͇̳̰̣͉̲͎̞̙͔͓̗͇̭̞̤̹̖͖̬̻̅̈́̇̍͋͐̽͆̊̌̿̎̆̈́̓̓͂̾̈̉̉̂̌̄̒̊̊͑́̓͋̔́̄̇͟͢͢͞͝͝͞ͅͅö̢̹̬̰͎̯̟̻̼͙́͂̍͒̌̿̕̚͘͡ǫ̢̛̛͎̼͎͙̬̙͉̩̰̜̺̝̲̠̘̟̦̝̰̹̊̂̄͒̎̒̍͗͌̑̋̽̍́͗̾͗̾̿̒̕͟͢͝͠ͅd̯̲̳̗̩̉̀̀̿̅͜͠ ̨̢̡̨̢̡̛̞̰̙̻̜̙̳̞͔̜̖̱̥̖̜̼̫̰̙̱̻̹̞̫̰̜͎̗͖̺̲̙̥̣̙͒͋̓̐͗̌̆̅̓͊̀̋́̈́̆̿̈́̽̐̇̀̓͌̉̈̄͆̓̎̊̈́̎̂̚̕̚̚̕͜͢͢͟͟͟͝͝͞͠͞͠͝f̢̺͙̬͙̲͂̉̊̃͑̌͢͝ǫ̨̣͚̰̤̟͓́͋̈̋̓̅̿͠r̛̹̫̫̺̗̺̮͈̭̆̄̎̄́̀̑͘͠ͅ ̡̢͚̞̬̟̤͎̜̲̺̼̪̫̮͙̩͎̜̘̟̪͒̓͊̾̀̂͋͆͆̐́̋̓̏͋̀̋̆̀̕͘͢͟͟͡͠͞͝͡ͅt̢̢̢̛̛̳̻͕̮̫͓͕̠͙̮̘͍̱͔̜̭̭̙͕̮͍̝̰̞̻̬̭͚͕̬̭̩̄̐̓́͋̄̑͊͒̄̆̈̒͆̃̉̑̐̏͑̂̀̏̈̂̔͑͌̆̄̽͘̚͘͜͢͢͝͝͠͠ͅͅh̡̡̢̡̡̨̛̛̩̙̥̱̩͉̹̜̹̮̠̖̦͉͇̖͈̠͇̦̹̳̲̜̫̞̜̞̮̼̠͛̈́̎͆̀̓͑́̐͛̀̓͋̀̍̊͆̎̽͂̄̊͒͐͗̆̈̈̕͘̚͜͜͞͞͝͠͝͞e̛͈̳͙̯̓͒͆̊͢͝ͅ ̢̡̢̡̼̹͍̫̦͕̣̰̰͚͕͖̞̗̖̰̮̗͉̖̰̜͎̪͎͙̹̫̰̲̼̫͔͚̱̩̼̼̻̭̹̈́́̾̒̋͂͆͋͊̿̌̍͆̈́̓͆̅͌̋̏͆͗̓͋̃̏͂͗̓͗͑̊̀̐̒̍̏͌͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͟͟͠͝͡͞͞ͅb̨̧̻͈̪̟̻͉͍͍͍͍̳͎̆͛̃͑̆̽̀̀̍́̉̄͑̓̈́̆͘͢͜͜͝ͅl̛͙̟̬̻͚̭͙͕͓̐̓̄͗́̈̎͠ọ̢̥̪̫͓͉͕̳̖̝̘̺̮͎̘͙͔͇͕̻͍͓̙̣̳̳͎̰̦͇͇̪̅͆̑̃͒͌̀́͗́̈́̋͐̋̎̋̍͐̓̇̾͒̓̓̂̊͒́̆͘̚̚͟͢͜͝͝͞͞ơ̧̨̩̬̭̝̜̹͚̥͈̞̮̹̦̤̼̠̹̮̙̓́̃̆̎̉̍͑́̄͆̎̇͑̀̅̍̀̚̕͜͞͠ͅd̨̡̢̲͕̮̪̬͕̳͎̬͇̹̰̤͕͉̰̜̬͚͚͍̤̲̦̂͋͂̌͂͂̔̓̇͊́̏̌̀͆̇̽̓̓͑͌͘̕͘̚͟͝͞͡͠ͅ ̧̧̨̛̤̞̲̫̺̥̪̠̜̰̥̩̖̙͉̹͈̬̤̺̠̯̣̅̒̅̒̈͊͛͌̔͊͋́̎͌̀̋͂̀̎̾̈̔̾̍̊̕̕͟͜͜͡͡ͅg̡̧̢̱͕̥̞̪̺͖͇̦̱̯̞̬̤͓̳̪̰̩̱̰̯͋͐́̈͂̍̔̏͊́̒͆́̂͌͛̍͛̏́͆̊̄̊̒̀̚͜͢͢͠͞ͅo̧̨̧̢̩̦͙̟͇͓̣̮͕̮͍̫̹̣̗̲͂̌͑̀̌̍̐̃͛̽̏̒̐̎́̊̌̚̕͜͢͡͡͞d̨̨̧̨̨̛̜̣̜̳͓̟̬̜͓̙̙̰̬̗̪̝̭̗̞͔̗̫͍͈̟̹͙͉̹̗͚͕͖͚̻͎̳̩̦̟̟͚͓̯͌̏̍͂̀̎̋̋͛̏̈̿̔̑̍̂̉̿͊̏͐̋̊̂͒̋͒̅̀͗̔̌̈́̇̃̓̂̄̔͘͘͘͘͢͞͞͠͝͡͡  
**

“MAKE IT STOP!” Phil yelled clapping his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the horrible horrible noises.

“Oh shit-“ Red then picked Phil up and whisked him away from the noise and did the one thing that always calmed Phil down: singing in Latin.

“Maria, Maria contra quam non satis crescere hortum tuum?

et argentum et campanis it conchas legrent cockel 

et pulchra ancillis In ordine

Mary, Mary quite contrary how does your garden grow?

with silver bells and cockle shells 

and pretty maidens all in a row.”

* * *

  
Red would have to deal with the source of the voices later, they just needed Phil to be okay for now. (And to make sure he didn’t accidentally burn, drown, freeze or do something worse to the entire city. The fact that Phil didn’t know how powerful he actually was would save him in the future. Red knew what happened to people with power. Power corrupts no matter how good you are, power corrupts. Whatever they just needed to keep him calm and everything would be okay.

“oh Mary contrary how does your garden grow?”

“come with me and you’ll be the second maid in a row.”

“My answer was laughter soft as I lowered my head.”

“your too late I’m afraid this flowers already dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> (( BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!! If you guys liked this I’ll maybe do another chapter I’m still on the fence about it though ))


End file.
